riordanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Percy Jackson
Vorgeschichte "Wir bleiben zusammen. Ich lass dich nicht von mir weg. Nie wieder." - ''Percy zu Annabeth in ''Das Zeichen der AthenePerseus „Percy“ Jackson 'ist der Sohn von der sterblichen Sally Jackson und des Meeresgottes Poseidon. Da er ein Sohn der Großen Drei ist, ist er ein viel stärkeres Halbblut als andere, genauso wie Thalia. Wie die meisten Halbgötter leidet er unter ADHS (im Buch ADHD) und Legasthenie. Er ist der Hauptcharakter seiner eigenen Bücher-Serie und einer der Hauptcharaktere der Helden des Olymp - Reihe. Er hat einen weiteren Auftritt in Der Sohn des Sobek. Dabei geht es um Carter Kane der Kane-Chroniken, die ebenfalls von Rick Riordan geschrieben wurden. Am 02.01. 2016 erschien das Buch Percy Jackson erzählt Griechische Göttersagen. In dem Buch wird uns alles von den 13 Hauptgöttern und der Titanengeschichte von Percy lustig nacherzählt. Geburtstag Percy Jackson wurde am 18. August 1993 geboren, was man in Die Letzte Göttin erfährt. Geschichte Percy ist bereits von sechs Schulen geflogen, jedes Jahr von einer anderen, als er auf die Yancy Akademie kommt. Dort freundet er sich schnell mit Grover Underwood an, den alle mobben. Deshalb gerät er oft in Schwierigkeiten, z.B. bei Prügeleien zu Grovers Verteidigung. Bei einem Ausflug in ein antikes Museum greift ihn seine Mathelehrerin, Mrs. Dodds, an, nachdem sie sich in eine Furie verwandelt hat. Er besiegt sie mit einem Kugelschreiber, welcher sich in ein Schwert verwandelt, das ihm Mr. Brunner, sein Lateinlehrer, zuvor gegeben hat. Die Ferien beginnen, worauf er zurück nach Manhattan zu seiner Mutter, Sally Jackson, fährt. Sie fahren zum Strand nach Montauk und übernachten dort, bis Grover sie findet und ihnen sagt, dass sie verfolgt werden. Zusammen fahren sie nach Long Island, zum Camp Half-Blood. Dabei wird Percys Mutter vom Minotaurus in die Unterwelt entführt. Er selbst schafft es gerade noch mit Grover in Sicherheit, ins Camp, zu gelangen. thumb|284px Bei einem Wettkampf, genannt "Eroberung der Flagge", wird er als Halbgott anerkannt. Er ist der Sohn des Poseidon. Seine größte Schwäche ist die Treue zu seinen Freunden. Er würde alles für sie tun, sogar die Welt opfern ... thumb In der ''Percy Jackson - Reihe ''Diebe im Olymp Percy findet heraus, dass er ein Halbgott ist. Sein bester Freund Grover ist von der Taile abwärts eine Ziege und es gibt sogar ein Camp für Leute wie ihn: das Camp Half-Blood. Dort erkennt ihn sein Vater, der Meeresgott Poseidon, an. Außerdem wird er zu einem Auftrag losgeschickt. Der Herrscherblitz des Zeus wurde gestohlen! Und wenn dieser nicht bis zur Sonnwende zu seinem Besitzer zurück gebracht wird, dann zetteln die Götter einen neuen Krieg an, bei dem es bestimmt kein Happy End gibt. Zum Glück begleiten ihn seine Freunde Annabeth Chase und der Satyr Grover Underwood bei dieser gefährlichen Mission. In der Unterwelt erfahren sie, dass auch Hades Helm verschwunden ist... Später finden sie heraus das Ares Hades' magischen Helm hat. Percy kämpft gegen Ares und besiegt ihn. Er nimmt Ares den Helm ab und übergibt ihn den Furien. Später geht Percy zum Olymp und überreicht Zeus seinen Herrscherblitz und lernt seinen Vater Poseidon kennen. Im Bann des Zyklopen left|150pxEr macht sich heimlich mit Annabeth und seinem "Halbbruder" Tyson auf den Weg in das Meer der Ungeheuer um Grover zu finden und das Goldene Vlies zur Rettung von Thalias Fichte zu holen, obwohl Clarisse den Auftrag bekam, das Goldene Vlies zu holen. Percy, Annabeth und Tyson finden sowohl Grover, als auch das Goldene Vlies. Aber Percy schickt Clarisse mit dem Vlies nach Camp-Half-Blood.... Der Fluch des Titanen Percy, Annabeth und Thalia fahren, weil Grover sie zu Hilfe gerufen hatte, nach Westover Hall um die beiden Halbgötter Nico und Bianca di Angelo zu retten. Dabei treffen sie auf den Mantikor, der aber von den Jägerinnen der Artemis abgewehrt wird, aber Annabeth mit sich nimmt. Nun gilt es auch Artemis zu retten, die entführt wurde. Zusammen mit Bianca di Angelo, Zoë Nachtschatten, Thalia und Grover bricht er auf, um Artemis zu befreien und Annabeth zu suchen. Percy trifft auf der Flucht vor Skelettmonstern auf Rachel, die durch Nebel schauen kann, machte aber auch Bekanntschaft mit dem Ophiotaurus, der ebenfalls eine sehr wichtige Rolle spielte. Bianca opferte sich und starb, genau wie Zoe Nachtschatten als sie zum Schluss Atlas austricksten und wieder einsperrten. Poseidon verbietet, dass sein Sohn getötet wird genau wie Zeus mit Thalia, welche sich zum Schluss den Jägerinnen der Artemis anschloss. Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth Er bricht mit Grover, Tyson und Annabeth auf, um Dädalus zu suchen, damit er das Labyrinth zerstört. Im Labyrinth warten viele Gefahren auf Percy und seine Freunde. Auch Nico di Angelo wird im Labyrinth gefunden und es stellt sich raus, dass er vom Geist des alten König Minos begleitet wird, der Dädalus tot sehen will. Sie befreien den letzten Hundertarmigen Briareos der von Kampe gefangen genommen worden war. Percys Bekantschaft vom Hover Damm im vergangenem Jahr Rachel Elizabeth Dare begleitet sie. Zum Schluss findet eine Schlacht statt, in der Lukes Armee Camp Half-Blood angreift. Dädalus, sein Höllenhund Mrs. O Leary und Briareos kämpfen mit. Doch die Telchinen haben es ebenfalls Kronos zum Leben zu erwecken, der nun in Lukes Körper lebt. Percy verursachte ein Erdbeben, das Typhon aufweckte. Percy machte ebenfalls Bekanntschaft mit Kalypso, welcher er aber verlassen musste. Dabei kommt es zum Kuss zwischen Annabeth und Percy in dem Vulkan wo Typhon ist. Die Letzte Göttin Kronos ist endgültig erwacht, Typhon kämpft gegen die Götter, Percy, seine Freunde und die Jägerinnen der Artemis müssen, ganz auf sich gestellt, den Olymp beschützen. Percy leistet in der Schlacht grandiose Arbeit als Anführer. Er besiegt in der Schlacht sogar den Titanen Hyperion und zum Schluss triumphiert er auch gegen Kronos der aber von Luke getötet wird. Zum Schluss lehnt Percy das Geschenk der Götter ab (Unsterblichkeit) will aber, dass die Götter ab sofort Kontakt zu ihren Kindern aufnehmen, wenn sie 13 sind und die zweitrangigen Götter zu ehren. Am Ende gestaltet Annabeth den Olymp neu und Percy und Annabeth werden ein Paar. Nachdem die übrigen Campbewohner dies mitbekommen, werfen sie die beiden schadenfreudig in den See. Im See macht Percy eine Luftblase um Annabeth und ihn und das war laut ihm sein bester und schönster Unterwasserkuss. 'In der Helden des Olymp - Reihe ''Der Sohn des Neptun Percy taucht mit Amnesie im Camp Jupiter auf, wo Mars ihm den Befehl gibt, zusammen mit Hazel, der Tochter des Pluto, und Frank, dem Sohn des Mars, nach Alaska zu gehen und den gefangenen Todesgott Thanatos aus den Klauen des Riesen Alkyoneus zu befreien. Das Zeichen der Athene Percy fliegt mit den anderen sechs auserwählten Halbgöttern aus der "Weissagung der Sieben" (Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank) auf dem Schiff Argo II quer durch die USA bis nach Rom, wo sie Nico di Angelo aus der Hand zweier Riesen befreien müssen. Außerdem muss Percy's Freundin Annabeth noch einen gefählichen Auftrag ihrer Mutter Athene ausführen... Das Haus des Hades Percy und Annabeth kämpfen sich den Weg durch den Tartarus, um zu den Türen des Todes zu gelangen und dem Tartarus zu entfliehen. Dabei werden sie von den dunklen Kreaturen gejagt. Zum Glück sind sie nicht allein... Waffen *Anaklysmos (Springflut), ursprünglich das Schwert von Zoë Nachtschatten, verwandelt sich in einen Kugelschreiber, welcher immer wieder in seiner Tasche auftaucht, auch, wenn er ihn verliert. Er kann auch als Kugelschreiber benutzt werden (Das Haus des Hades) *Ein Schild mit Szenen vom Abenteuer um das Goldene Vlies in Form einer Armbanduhr von Tyson, den er jedoch auf Alcatraz beim Kampf gegen Kampe verliert (Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth). Fähigkeiten thumb|160px|Percy wird beim Erobern der Flagge anerkannt *kann unter Wasser atmen, laufen, reden und bleibt trocken, sowie auch alles was er anfasst *kann unter Wasser große Luftblasen entstehen lassen *kann ein Segelboot mit seinem Willen steuern und zusammenhalten *weiß auf See immer, wo er gerade ist *kann Stürme (Hurrikanes...) verursachen *kann mit pferdeartigen Geschöpfen (Zebras, Pegasi, Hyppocampi etc.) reden *kann mit allen Unterwassertieren reden *hat Träume und weiß, was gerade woanders passiert (wohl auch von Poseidon) *hat einen Empathielink zu Grover *bei Kontakt mit Wasser wird er schneller, stärker und seine Wunden heilen *kann Wasser kontrollieren, z.B. Wellen oder Strömungen *kann aus Muscheln Wasser gewinnen *sehr guter Schwertkämpfer *er kann Wasserhände herbei rufen ( Und damit sogar Ungeheuer packen, werfen und zerquetschen ) *er ist unverwundbar weil den Fluch des Achilles trägt ( den er in Helden des Olymp "Sohn des Neptun" verliert ) *kann auch andere wasserähnlichen Substanzen kontrollieren (z. B. flüssiges Gift) *Zudem kann er unter Wasser Feuer entfachen solange er es berührt Beziehungen [[Annabeth|'Annabeth']] Percy tut alles, damit er sie beschützen kann (in Das Zeichen der Athene lässt er sie nicht allein gehen, sondern begleitet sie). Er beschreibt sie auch als Mädchen "mit Locken wie Cinderella".thumb|222px In Die letzte Göttin (aber auch schon früher) ist er oft eifersüchtig auf Luke. Am Ende von Die letzte Göttin, als er das Angebot bekommt, ein Gott zu werden, lehnt er es ab, weil er Angst hat Annabeth zu verlieren. Athene gegenüber sagt er kurze Zeit darauf, er "konnte sie nicht verlassen". Als er im Styx baden war, sollte er sich auf etwas konzentrieren, das ihn mit seinem sterblichen Leben verankert und das war bei ihm Annabeth. *Er wird sich seinen Gefühlen ihr gegenüber bewusst, als er eifersüchtig auf Luke (ab etwa im Bann des Zyklopen) reagiert. *Er liebt sie sehr. *Sie ist das Einzige, an das er sich erinnern kann, nachdem Hera ihm sein Gedächtnis gestohlen hat. *Sie sind seit dem Ende von ''Die Letzte Göttin ein Paar. *Percy hätte Annabeth alleine in den Tartarus stürzen lassen, kommt aber mit ihr um sie zu beschützen *Fallen zusammen in den Tartarus. *Dort versuchen sie sich gegenseitig zu beschützen, und das sich gegenseitig das Leben zu retten * Vor allem nachdem sie vom Tartarus zurück kehren (aber auch schon früher) ist er ständig um ihre Sicherheit besorgt. [[Rachel|'Rachel']] Als Rachel das Orakel wird, küsst sie ihn auf die Wange und sagt "Ich glaube, du weißt, was du jetzt machen musst" (sie meint damit, er solle Annabeth seine Gefühle gestehen). *Sie begegnet ihm zum ersten Mal im Hoover Damm. *Sie begleitet Percy und Annabeth auf ihrem Weg durch das Labyrinth. *Nachdem sie Orakel wird, verlässt sie ihn. *Sie fühlt sich erst "zu ihm hingezogen" und glaubt sie ist in ihn verliebt, was sie später als Irrtum erkennt. [[Kalypso|'Kalypso']] *Sie pflegt ihn nach den Ereignissen am Mount Saint Helen wieder gesund. *Er findet sie noch schöner als Aphrodite. (weil sie so natürlich wirkt, als ob es sie nicht interessiert oder sie es nicht weiß) *Er muss sie verlassen, damit er seinen Freunden helfen kann. *Sie verliebte sich in ihn, wegen eines Fluchs der Moiren. *Percy fordert in Die letzte Göttin Zeus auf, Kalypso und die anderen friedlichen Verwandten der Titanen zu begnadigen. *Er denkt, dass es nicht nur ein Fluch für Kalypso ist, sondern auch für ihn, weil er immer daran denken muss, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn er geblieben wäre. * Er bereut später, dass er nie nach gesehen hat, ob die Götter ihr Versprechen sie zu begnadigen gehalten haben (er sagt das zu Leo Valdez) ''Weitere Beziehungen [[Götter|'Götter']] [[Zeus|'Zeus']] *ist ihm dankbar, dass er ihm seinen Herrscherblitz zurückbringt *wird Percy töten, sollte er noch einmal fliegen *ist sein Onkel *misstraut Percy [[Poseidon|'Poseidon']] *ist sein Vater *er und Percy kommen sehr gut miteinander aus *hilft ihm auch öfter oder warnt ihn (in seinen Träumen und als eine Stimme in seinem Kopf) *am Ende von die Schlacht um das Labyrinth sagte Poseidon zu Percy, er sei sein Lieblingssohn [[Hades|'Hades']] *hasst Percy, bringt aber trotzdem Respekt für ihn auf *ist sein Onkel *versucht mehrmals, Percy zu töten bzw. gefangen zu nehmen [[Hermes|'Hermes']] *hilft ihm in ''Im Bann des Zyklopen (mit einigen hilfreichen Geschenken) *ist jedoch sauer, weil Percy Luke nicht retten konnte, bessert sich jedoch *ist sein Cousin [[Dionysos|'Dionysos']] *tut so, als könne er sich Percys Namen nicht merken (sagt immer "Peter Johnson" o.ä.) *hasst generell Helden, respektiert Percy jedoch und hilft ihm auch manchmal [[Apollo|'Apollo']] *findet Percy cool und hilft ihm auf der Suche nach Artemis [[Artemis|'Artemis']] *respektiert ihn, obwohl er ein Mann ist [[Demeter|'Demeter']] *noch keine richtige Begegnug, ist neutral zu ihm [[Aphrodite|'Aphrodite']] *findet ihn süß *sorgt dafür, dass Percys Liebe zu Annabeth einige Prüfungen bestehen muss [[Hera|'Hera']] *stiehlt ihm sein Gedächtnis *hilft Percy die Pfeile zu lenken um Geryon zu töten ( Percy ist ein sehr schlechter Bogenschütze) *mag Percy nicht, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht [[Ares|'Ares']] *wurde von Percy im Kampf besiegt *hasst Percy und würde ihn am liebsten töten, beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit [[Athene|'Athene']] *gibt ihn ab und zu weise Ratschläge *verhält sich Percy gegenüber neutral *mag jedoch nicht, dass er mit Annabeth zusammen ist [[Hephaistos|'Hephaistos']] *steht ihm neutral gegenüber *hilft ihm teilweise [[Hestia|'Hestia']] *mag Percy und er sie *bekommt von ihm die Büchse der Pandora überreicht 'Freunde' Annabeth Chase Annabeth ist die Tochter der Athene, der Göttin der Weisheit und der strategischen Überlegenheit, und des Millitärwissenschaftlers Frederick Chase. Die Bindung von Annabeth und Percy ist sehr stark, was durch das Verschwinden Percys in den Büchern Helden des Olymps - Der verschwundene Halbgott ''und ''Helden des Olymps - Der Sohn des Neptun bewiesen wird. Sie lernten sich im Camp Half-Blood kennen und wurden durch verschiedene Missionen immer bessere Freunde. Sie nennt ihn oft Algenhirn, er sie Neunmalklug. Am Anfang mochte sie ihn nicht, doch nach einiger Zeit wurden sie dann mehr als Freunde. Grover Underwood Grover ist ein Satyr, ein Wesen aus der griechischen Mythologie. Er ist nicht nur der beste Freund von Percy und ein langjähriger von Percy und Annabeth, sondern er und Percy haben auch einen Empathielink. Er ist zwar Percys Beschützer, gerät aber selber öfters in Schwierigkeiten. Tyson Tyson ist ein Sohn des Poseidon und somit ein Halbruder von Percy (was Percy jedoch erst später erfährt). Er und Percy sind gut befreundet. Thalia Grace Thalia ist die Tochter des Zeus, des Gottes des Himmels, und einer Schauspielerin der 80er Jahre. In den ersten beiden Büchern wird sie namentlich häufiger erwähnt. Am Ende des zweiten Teils wird sie mit Hilfe des Goldenen Vlies' wieder zum Leben erweckt. Sie ist eine Freundin von Percy, Annabeth und Grover und schließt sich am Ende des 3. Bandes den Jägerinnen der Artemis an. Nico di Angelo Nico ist, genau wie seine ältere Schwester, ein Nachkomme des Hades, des Gottes der Unterwelt. Er wurde von Grover, Annabeth und Percy mit Hilfe der Jägerinnen der Artemis ins Camp gebracht. Er hat die Gabe mit den Toten kommunizieren zu können. Er ist auf Percy sauer, als seine Schwester Bianca stirbt, greift ihn daher an und läuft weg. Trotzdem behält Percy Nicos Geheimnis um die Identität seines Vater für sich, von der nur er, Annabeth und Grover wissen. Am Ende von Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth verzeiht er Percy und verträgt sich mit ihm. Er schafft es, seinen Vater zu überreden bei der entscheidenden Schlacht dem Olymp zu helfen. Nico ist heimlich in Percy verliebt und ist eifersüchtig auf Annabeth, als Percy und sie ein Paar werden. Nico gesteht Jason seine ehemalige Verliebtheit im vorletzten Teil von Helden des Olymp. Bianca di Angelo Bianca ist die Tochter des Hades und die ältere Schwester von Nico di Angelo. Noch bevor sie ins Camp Half-Blood kam, schloss sie sich, sehr zum Erstaunen ihres Bruders, den Jägerinnen an. Sie stirbt auf der Suche nach Artemis und Annabeth durch eine fehlerhafte Version des Metall-Riesen Talos, den Beschützer des " Schrottplatzes der Götter". Zoë Nachtschatten Zoë Nachtschatten ist eine Tochter des Titanen Atlas, sie war die 5. Hesperide die sich, nach der Verbannung aus dem Land ihres Vaters, den Jägerinnen der Artemis anschloss. Sie mochte Percy am Anfang nicht, was sich aber zum Ende des 3. Bandes änderte. Sie erschuf sein Schwert Anaklysmos für Herkules. Rachel Elizabeth Dare Sie ist eine Sterbliche, die durch den Nebel sehen kann und Percy so vor einigen Skelettkriegern retten konnte. Nachdem der Fluch des Hades aufgelöst wird, wird sie das neue Orakel von Delphi. Kalypso Kalypso ist eine Tochter des Atlas, die wegen Beihilfe zur Zerstörung der Götter auf eine Insel verbannt worden war, von der ihr genauer Standort nicht bekannt ist, nur der Name, Ogygia. Ihr Fluch ist es, dass alle 100 Jahre ein männlicher Heros auf ihre Insel gelangt, der medizinische Hilfe benötigt, und in den sie sich verlieben muss. Nach ein paar Wochen muss dieser dann gehen, weshalb sie auf der Insel alleine zurückbleibt. So hat sie auch Percy kennengelernt. Die beiden sind seither befreundet. Ein Heros kann eigentlich nur einmal nach Ogygia kommen. Allerdings schafft es Leo Waldes, mithilfe des Drachen Festus noch einmal nach Ogygia zu kommen, wo er dann Kalypso mitnimmt. Clarisse La Rue Clarisse ist eine Tochter des Kriegsgottes Ares. Zu Beginn kann er sie nicht leiden, später sagt er ihr jedoch - aber auch nur ihr - dass er sie eigentlich mag und sie als Freundin sieht. Im zweiten Teil kämpfen sie gemeinsam gegen den Zyklopen Polyphem. [[Charles Beckendorf|'Charles Beckendorf']] Charles (nur Beckendorf genannt, außer von Silena Beauregard, die ihn Charly nannte) ist ein Sohn des Hephaistos, des Gottes der Schmiedekunst, der Percy dabei hilft die Prinzessin Andromeda (Kreuzfahrtschiff von Kronos' Armee) in die Luft zu jagen, wobei er sein eigenes Leben opfert, um die Monster auf dem Schiff zu töten. Er ist im Camp Half-Blood sehr beliebt gewesen, war mit Silena Beauregard zusammen, der beste Schmied im Camp und hatte von Anfang an nichts gegen Tyson (im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen). *Und noch mehrere andere in Camp Half-Blood und Camp Jupiter, wie z.B.: *Frank Zhang *Hazel Levesque :Percy erledigt mit ihnen seinen ersten Auftrag im Camp Jupiter. : Feinde [[Luke Castellan|'Luke Castellan']] Luke Castellan, der Sohn des Hermes, gibt sich zunächst als Freund aus. Doch am Ende von Diebe im Olymp hetzt er einen Skorpion auf ihn, weil er sich mit dem bösartigem Titanenherrscher Kronos zusammengetan hat. Seitdem sind sie erbitterte Feinde. In Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth ergreift Kronos Besitz von Lukes Körper. Am Ende von Die letzte Göttin opfert Luke sein Leben, um Kronos zu vernichten. [[Kronos|'Kronos']] Kronos, der Obertitan, erhebt sich aus dem Tartarus um sich an den Göttern zu rächen und den Olymp zu stürzen. Dafür nutzt er vor allen Dingen Halbgötter (zb. Luke Castellan) aus, die ihre göttlichen Elternteile aufgrund ihrer mangelnden Zuneigung hassen. Kronos kann sich im vierten Teil, nachdem Luke im Styx badete und den Fluch des Achilles auf sich nahm in dessen Körper am Leben halten. In Die letzte Göttin ''gilt es nicht nur den Olymp zu verteidigen, sondern auch Kronos so schnell wie es geht zu besiegen, da er sonst seine wahre Gestalt entfachen kann und so nicht zu vernichten wäre. Annabeth und Percy schaffen es zusammen ein letztes Mal Kronos zu verdrängen und den alten Luke hervor zu holen, der inzwischen sich gegen den Obertitanen gewendet hat und bereut was er getan hat, da Kronos seinen Körper missbraucht. Luke begeht daraufhin mit der ''verfluchten Klinge aus der Weißssagung, bei der es sich um Annabeths Dolch handelt, selbstmord. So wird Kronos zurück in den Tartarus verbannt und Luke letztendlich doch noch als Held gefeiert. Trivia * Percys Geburtsdatum wurde erst in "Die letzte Göttin" enthüllt * Percys wirklicher Name, Perseus, wird von vielen Feinden und Göttern in "Percy Jackson" verwendet. In der "Helden des Olymp"-Reihe wird er mit Percy angesprochen, außer im letzten Teil "Blood of Olympus, wo er wieder mit Perseus von Polybotes und Kymopoleia angesprochen wird. * Sein richtiger Name kommt von der Tatsache, dass Perseus einer der wenigen Helden der griechischen Mythologie war, die ein glückliches Ende hatten. * Percy ist ein Sohn des Poseidon, obwohl der ehemalige Perseus ein Sohn des Zeus war. * Percy ist einer der drei Halbgötter die den Tartarus überlebt haben (Die anderen beiden sind Nico und Annabeth, wobei Nico alleine und vor den beiden überlebt hat) * Er hat insgesamt gegen fünf Titanen gekämpft, von denen er zwei komplett von sich aus besiegt hat. Er besiegte auch einen Riesen, Polypotes, ein Kunststück, das nur wenige Helden neben ihm geschafft haben. * Während "Der Sohn des Neptun" sind die einzigen Dinge, an die sich Percy erinnert, die Tatsache, dass er ein Halbgott ist und Annabeth, seine Freundin. Ihr Aussehen, die Art wie sie lacht und ihn küsst, wenn er wieder etwas Dummes angestellt hat. * Poseidon erwähnte, dass Percy jeden Helden übertroffen habe, sogar Herkules. * Percy ist das einzige Kind der großen Drei, von dem bekannt ist, dass er keine anderen Halbgottgeschwister hat. * Percy Jackson basiert auf Rick Riordans Sohn Haley, der Leghastenie und ADHS hat. * Percy missversteht oft, was andere Leute sagen und steht meist ziemlich dumm da, wenn er laut ausspricht, was er denkt, die anderen hätten gesagt. * Komischerweise scheint Percy Latein zu können, nachdem er im Camp Jupiter war, aber Jason kein altgriechisch, obwohl er länger im gegensetzlichem Camp war. Vermutlich liegt das daran, dass Chiron Percy schon ein wenig Latein beigebracht hat in "Diebe Im Olymp". * Hazel denkt, dass Jason und Percy sich ziemlich ähneln. Sie haben beide eine Aura der Macht und Autorität, aber auch die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen, als hätten sie ihre Bestimmung gesehen und warten auf den Tag, an dem ein Monster kommt, das sie nicht besiegen können. * Hera sagte zu Percy, dass die Helden des Olymp zusammenkommen müssen, aber Percy war der einzige Halbgott, von denen die Olympier selbst von einem Helden des Olymp geredet haben. * Polybotes denkt, wenn er Percy schadet, wird Poseidon aufgrund seiner Liebe zu Percy geschwächt werden. * Percy ist Poseidons Lieblingssohn. * Percy hat einen Hauptgott, Ares, besiegt. * Percy ist der einzige Träger des Fluchs des Achilles, der nicht durch seine schwache Stelle getötet wurde und den Fluch verloren hat. * Der Fluss Styx ist der einzige Fluss, den Percy nicht kontrollieren kann und nicht darin atmen kann. * Percy ist einer der fünf Charaktere, dessen Geburtstag in den Büchern bekannt gegeben wurde. * Es wurde in "Sohn des Neptun" erwähnt, dass es unüblich sei von Probatio auf Zenturionenrang erhoben zu werden wie Frank. Percy war noch auf Probatio, als er zum Prätor erhoben wird, dem höchsten Rang im Camp Jupiter. (Er ist auch der erste bekannte Grieche, der eine Führungsposition in römischen Rängen erhält.) * Percy ist der einzige bekannte Halbgott in der Buchreihe, der in zwei große Prophezeiungen involviert ist. en:Percy Jackson es:Percy Jackson fr:Percy Jackson he:פרסי_ג'קסון id:Percy Jackson pt-br:Percy Jackson ru:Перси Джексон Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Die Sieben Kategorie:Halbblute Kategorie:Griechischer Demigott Kategorie:Hüttenälteste Kategorie:Kinder des Poseidon Kategorie:Freundlich Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Diebe im Olymp Charaktere Kategorie:Im Bann des Zyklopen Charaktere Kategorie:Der Fluch des Titanen Charaktere Kategorie:Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth Charaktere Kategorie:Die Letzte Göttin Charaktere Kategorie:Helden des Olymp Charaktere Kategorie:Der Sohn des Neptun Charaktere Kategorie:Das Zeichen der Athene Charaktere Kategorie:Das Haus des Hades Charaktere Kategorie:Diebe im Olymp (Film) Charaktere Kategorie:Im Bann des Zyklopen (Film) Charaktere